Skye Simms
Skye Simms is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). She has appeared in SSX Blur and SSX On Tour. Unknown |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Gender | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Female |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Eye Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Blue-Greenish |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Hair Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Red |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Nickname(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Bean |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Friend(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Felix Levesque (SSX Blur) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Enemie(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Allegra Sauvagess (All games) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Romantic | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| N/A |} SSX Blur A celebrity in her native Australia, Skye has a rigorous training schedule which helps her stay in shape during the off-season. If you don't believe me, just ask her to run the 100 meter dash... what's the world record again? DNA *'Nationality:' Australian *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 110 lbs *'Age:' '17 *'Blood Type: B- *'Favourite Event:' Slalom *'Stance:' Skier (regular when boarding) *'Likes:' Shopping for clothes. *'Dislikes:' Being made fun of. *'Trait:' Self-improvement *'Partner:' Felix *'Rival: '''Allegra *'Motivation:' Become internationally renowned. 'Quotes from DJ Atomika' * Skye Simms returns to the SSX Circuit after a summer back home down under where she maintained her snow legs with a rigorous regiment of surfing and cycling. * Did you know that Skye Simms has over 316 pairs of sneakers. She's working her way up to 365, one for every day on the calendar. * What gives Skye Simms her competitive edge? It might have something to do with her off season triathlons. She set two new national records in her age bracket. * Skye Simms says she's stoked to be back on the SSX Circuit. Life down under with her four younger brothers, Malakai, River, Jonas, and Zeke can get pretty hairy but she loves the little grommets. 'SSX On Tour' Female skier from Australia (Gold Coast). Considered the rising star of the freeski world. Epitomizes the surfer girl persona of freshness, good health, unforced cool, and athleticism. She’s a clothing sponsor’s dream come true. Has a bit of an edge to her (similar to young tennis protégés – sweet & talented, but deep down possessing an almost psychotic drive and focus). Where Allegra is rude and aggressive – Skye is chirpy and ambitious. Everything she does is for competition – hobbies are centered around improving her chances of winning on the slopes – surfing, triathlons, cycling. There is immediate friction between her and Allegra – although Skye may be hyper and positive – she doesn’t suffer fools, and doesn’t like being made fun of (her accent) or challenged. Sets herself apart from the others by being known for her edge control at high speeds and dangerous high alpine challenges. DNA *'Nationality:' Australian *'Height:' 5’7” *'Weight: 112lbs *'''Age: 18 *'Blood Type:' B *'Stance:' Skier *'AKA:' Bean ''After the tour... Dominated next few circuits. Moved back to Australia. Became a cop, made everyone call her 'Loose Cannon', and often slammed her badge and gun down yelling "But I get results!" Relationships Allegra Sauvagess Allegra has been linked to having a rivalry and strong dislike for Syke Simms since her debut. Hints have been dropped in SSX On tour bios and Atomika mentioning in SSX Blur. In Skye's On Tour bio, Allegra is mentioned briefly, as there is a description of Allegra's aggressive, rude manner, implying Skye is quite opposite of her. In SSX Blur (which takes place a year before On Tour), Atomika mentions Allegra often likes to make fun of Skye's accent. 'Trivia''' *Only character other than Marisol, who has currently hail from the southern hemisphere. *Only character other than Moby to have a noticeable accent. *Currently the youngest female in the series thus far. Category:Characters